Neru's Experience
by The Angel - Neru
Summary: Neru was new to the school, and she didn't have any friends. Gumi was the student that nobody ever hated or disliked. Gumi wanted to know Neru better, but what happens when Gumi confesses to Neru? Warning: Contains lots of yuri. Girl x Girl. You have been warned. Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, especially yuri, so. I hope you like it!


Neru's Experience

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing loudly. I noticed that it was the first day of school and groaned knowing this would be harder to get through.

"Oh great..." I thought to myself.

I got up went to the bathroom to brush and shower. While I was showering, my hand slowly went down to my clit and started rubbing it.

"Mmmh..." I moaned in the shower. "What am I doing? I wasn't going to do that throughout the school year!" I thought and quickly stopped before it got even worse.

I put on my yellow-coloured skirt and combed my blonde hair and ponytail. I walked downstairs for breakfast. It was my favourite! Chocolate pancakes! I grabbed my bad and my lunch and got to school early. I never really wanted to talk to anybody on my first day, so I decided to stay silent.

The bell rang and I checked on the schedule to see where to go. All the doors had the class name and the teacher's name on top of it. I saw my class was with Ms. Luka.

"Time to get used to this..." I thought to myself.  
_

"Welcome to class everybody!" Ms. Luka said cheerfully, "I see we have a new student in our class today! Why don't you tell us your name?"

I stood up nervously, "Um.. Hi. My name is Neru. Neru Akita."

"Welcome to our class. Why don't you take the seat beside Gumi?" Ms. Luka pointing to the empy seat beside Gumi.

I quickly sat down and stayed quiet.

"Hi Neru!" said Gumi cheerfully, "My name is Gumi, just as the teacher said! Nice to meet you!"

"Um.. ah.. hi there..um.. Gumi." I said shyly. Gumi had green hair and orange skirt and top. She had some sort of goggles on her hair, but I guess it's just the accessory.

"Gumi's cute..." I thought to myself. "What am I thinking?! I'm not a lesbian!... Am I?"

( Time skip )

the bell rang and it was finally the end of the day! I made it through the first day thanks to Gumi, showing me where my classes were. I actually made a friend! I grabbed my stuff and I saw Gumi waiting for me.

"Hey Neru! Want to come to my house today? We could talk and hang out and get to know each other more! Isn't it going to be fun?!" Gumi shrieked.

"Sure! I want to get to know you too!" I replied happily!

"Well . Let's go! My ride is already here. I told them that you were coming to my house tonight. Did you tell your parents that you were going over today?"

"My parents are overseas on a business trip, and my brother is going to sleepover at his friend's house tonight. Said he was going to play video games like usual." I replied, slightly smirking.

"Well why don't you sleepover tonight at my house? I know it's sudden, but we get to know each other even better! I'll lend you a pair of pyjamas. We can sleep on the same bed since my bed is really huge!"

"Are you sure your okay with that?" I asked.

"Of course! My parents are at a business trip too and my brother doesn't mind since he's going to sleepover at his friend's house too! Now let's go!" Gumi replied happily.

I quickly texted my brother that I was sleeping over and left with Gumi.

( Time skip )

"Woah!" I said. Her house was so huge! The ceiling was so high up and her backyard was half the size of a football field!

"Let's go to my room! I have snacks there since I always watch TV there!" Gumi happily squeaked.

We ran up the stairs and dashed into her room. Her room was spectacular! There was an HDTV and a balcony just outside the sliding door panel! We talked and told each other about our lived and the day at school. It was satisfying to know that I have somebody to talk to. Especially if that somebody is Gumi.

We checked the time and it was already 9:00 pm. Time flew by so fast! She gave me a new toothbrush and brushed our teeth. Gumi gave me an extra pair of pyjamas and they miraculously fit perfectly! Wow!

"Hey Neru..." Gumi started.

I was wondering why she sounded so worried. "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something important," She replied. Sitting down on her bed. I followed her and sat beside her.

"I know this sounds weird, and we just met... but I love you!" Gumi shouted.

I was shocked. I never thought she would be a lesbian, but she admitted it! My face started blushing and looked down so Gumi couldn't see.

"I know you think that I'm straight and I like guys, but the truth-"

I cut her off as my lips met Gumi's lips. We stayed like that for a few seconds, then broke the kiss.

"I've always loved you, Gumi. Ever since I first met you and helped me kindly." I confessed. Gumi's face turned crimson red. I saw her smile so happily and hugged me tight.

"Um.. can we kiss again?" Gumi asked nervously.

"Of course." I replied.

We pulled each other closer and wrapped our arms around each other's hips. Our lips met once more, but this time, I gasped which allowed Gumi's tongue to enter. I could feel her tongue and her deepening the kiss.

"I have a better idea," Gumi said seductively. She pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. She started removing my pyjamas and left me with my bra and panties on. She told me to remove her pyjamas and I did as she said. She didn't have any bra or panties on which meant she was nude, right in front of me. She laid on top of me once more removed my bra, and started to play with my right tit.

"Mmmh..." I moaned. I could see her clit dripping from her wetness. She lowered herself closer to my clit and played with it through the fabric.

"Please touch me..." I begged, getting wetter.

"Alright, Neru," Gumi said. She slowly removed my panties and threw them on the floor. She stuck one digit in the vagina and started fingering me hard and fast.

"Mmph.. ahh... oh Gumi..." I moaned, gasping. my hips automatically moved to the rhythm of her fingers and filled me with great pleasure. I said stop and she did as I said.

"Did I hurt you, Neru?" Gumi asked.

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Gumi asked.

"You're doing all the pleasuring and I want you to feel the same way also!"

With that, I positioned her under me and started fingering her with two fingers while kissing her. She moaned.

"Ohh Neru..." Gumi said, barely audible from the sensation coming over her. I inserted another digit and she arched her back on the bed, clutching the sheets, and moving her hips to the rhythm of my fingers.

"Let's pleasure each other at the same time!" Gumi suggested.

I agreed. She put her vagina on my face and her face on my vagina. We both started licking and fingering each other at the same time. I could feel her vagina tightening and I knew mine was too.

"Gumi! I think I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"So am I, Neru!"

I screamed, but my scream got killed when I felt Gumi's full load pour into my mouth. Gumi screamed, but stopped when I cummed hard and long into her mouth, soaking the bed sheets. We sat up and made out with each other, with our mouths full of each other's cum. Our juices were dripping everywhere.

"We need to pleasure ourselves more," Gumi said, swallowing my juices.

She headed for her closet and pulled out a double-sided dildo. I didn't know she had one of those! She stuck one end into her vagina and stuck the other one into mine. I moaned loudly. Gumi started to thrust it inside hers and I did the same. I could feel another load coming, and this time, it was bigger.

"I'm going to cum again Gumi!" I shouted.

"So am I!"

She took off the dildo, went and put her vagina on my face and her face on my vagina, and cummed a bigger load than last time. My mouth was overflowing with her juices and her mouth was overflowing with my juices. All the bed sheets gots soaked.

"That... was... amazing..." Gumi said, swallowing my juices.

"Hahh.. hahh.. you're amazing Gumi.." I panted, swallowing her juices.

We made out again, tasting each other's juices, and fingered each other.

"Let's save it for tomorrow, okay?" Gumi said.

"Okay." I replied, breathing a bit more calmly.

I knew we weren't having sex. We were making love. She admitted she loved me, and I loved her.

We pressed our naked bodies together and fell asleep soundly.


End file.
